Eternal Circles
by ssjkalli
Summary: Five girls are extremely obsessed with Sailor moon the show... it is a show...right?


Present  
  
moonbunny: enjoy! Also I don't own sailor moon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And I'll always remember... you.... Brittny sighed as she stood up from her seat in the local theater. Brittny was just out of eighth grade and now officially a 'Freshie', she stood at five' nine" and had bright expressive cerulean eyes. Her hair was a mass of brown curls with golden streaks especially toward the front. She had no bangs and usually pulled all of her hair up except for two curly strands that dangled around her face flatteringly. She was almost always happy but today her face was lit up by a gigantic smile that could only be dimmed out by the fact that her blue eyes held crystal tears. She had just seen A Walk to Remember, after reading the book and was completely satisfied in her own dream world. This was her third time seeing the movie yet it always still managed to make her cry. She wiped one last tear way as she said to no one in particular (she had come alone), "The scene were he confronted his father was so heart-rending." "Yeah if you're into that whole 'lets make boys cry thing'." Said a somber voice from behind the light-haired girl. Brittny spun around, a piece of her curly hair falling loose from her ponytail. "Ben?" she asked hopefully. "Ben!" she let out a cry of joy as she ran over to the medium sized boy behind her and flung her arms around his neck. A crimson blush streaked his cheeks but she didn't notice. Ben had been in the eighth grade when Brittny was in seventh and they had created a friendship that can't quite be explained. "It's been so long, and you never called." She said accusingly. "I'm sorry Brit, but you know how my parents are... and well you're a girl and," his blush deepened as he continued, "Please don't be mad, I meant to call you. I really did! It's just... certain things came up. I really am sorry! I hope we can still be friends." Brittny put her hands on her hips and mock-glared at him. "Ben I am so furious with you I can't see straight, and if you really want to be my friend, you know what you have to do!" Ben chuckled as he ruffled her hair playfully, "Alright. Do you want Ben and Jerry's or Cold Stone?" "Cold Stone!" Brittny said gleefully, "Mint with M&M's please!" Ben hid a smile as he walked the ice cream lover to the mall and counted his spare cash. From a large group of bushes two large hazel eyes glared at the couple, I sense something seriously wrong with that girl...  
  
Brittny opened the door to her house, she was SO bloated! Ben had insisted on buying her (all right suggested) a second large ice cream even after she admitted to already eating a medium popcorn and gummyworms. Needless to say, there wouldn't be much eaten for dinner that night. "Mom!" she yelled impatiently, "Did you do the laundry?" Her mother poked her head out of the kitchen and replied tiredly, "No. I am not feeling good so try not to yell. Okay?" "All right, and sorry for being rude I'm kinda on a sugar ru..." Brittny stopped as she realized what she had almost just said. "Sugar rush! Were you about to say 'sugar rush'?! If you had more sweets after this mornings sees candy I will be furious!" Her mother visibly shone with red light as she hollered at her. "Well Brittny? Did you eat more junk?" Brittny didn't respond she stared at the ground hopelessly 'Now I really regret going with Ben... well not really but...' she thought as she mumbled, "Well I had some popcorn and.." Her voice trailed off. "And what?" her mother demanded. "I got a little ice cream with a friend afterwards." Brittny winced at the understatement. Her mom noticed. "Well, it appears that you have gone and ruined your appetite. Go to your room and don't come out until I say so." Brittny nodded, she wasn't upset. She deserved this, sort of anyways. Silently she walked to her room and flopped down on her bed. After about five minutes of thinking about what she had done wrong she looked at the clock. 5:07! 'Oh no! I'm missing Dragonball!' Quickly she turned on the small TV at her desk and watched Dragonball until 5:30. Which was when she watched DragonballZ. Followed immediately by Tenshi Muyo. And finally Outlaw Star. When her daily two hours of TV were over she sat once again on her bed. It was 7' o'clock; her family had eaten dinner half an hour ago. Her stomach growled and she debated opening the bag of Skittles under her bed, but decided against it. This was a good choice. About five minutes later her mom walked in carrying a plate of Luke-warm Tortellini Alfredo and a glass of milk. "Thank you mom." Brittny said sincerely, "I really am sorry I disobeyed you." Her mother nodded then kissed her cheek saying softly, "I love you and hate to punish you but sometimes you just won't listen." "I love you too mom." She replied before her mom left her room. Brittny ate the food in a matter of seconds then lay back and grabbed one of her graphic novels known as mangas and flipped to the middle, 'lets see what Bunny is up to...'  
  
Bunny: "Darien's late." It looks like it could rain, This yucky weather. We haven't seen those two since then... Sailor Uranus... Neptune... *Shock*  
  
Haruka: "Quit hanging around my way home." "I'll eat you up" *turns to leave*  
  
Bunny: *blush* "Wait!" "Sailor Uranus!"  
  
Haruka: *stops* *Turns around*  
  
Bunny: "Your Uranus, aren't you, Haruka?" "You both smell like the wind." "You're our allies, aren't you? Your Sailor Scouts, just like us, right?" "Why won't you tell us anything?"  
  
Haruka: "If I could..." "I would like to have seen you like this. Without you knowing." "As Bunny and Haruka."  
  
Bunny: "Haruka..." "...Are you a guy..." "...Or a girl?"  
  
Haruka: *step closer, really close* "Guy or girl..." "Is that so important?"  
  
Bunny: *shock*  
  
Darien: "Bun!"  
  
Bunny: *realizes how close she is to Haruka*  
  
Haruka: "And the prince arrives" *Leaves*  
  
.........  
  
'Bunny was so silly to cheat on Darien like that. If you have a love you don't hurt them..' Brittny though as she put away her manga and got ready for bed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Moonbunny r&r 


End file.
